


Feeling boneless

by SutaMasque



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: ??? - Freeform, How To Get A Skeleton Off 101, M/M, No dicks Involved, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Skelefucking, Uh..., Why Is The Tag For Skeleton Sex Undertale-Specific, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutaMasque/pseuds/SutaMasque
Summary: Can a skeleton have sex? To be honest, he doesn't know himself.





	Feeling boneless

**Author's Note:**

> I want Jesus Christ to send me to the sun for this  
> ?  
> ???  
> If it's your jam be my guest fam

Oshare has never even _considered_ this before. Sure, getting back into the relationship was nice, but it has always felt like a part of what they had before would be missing due to his current state of undeath. He could still hold hands with his lover like the old times, could, subjectively, kiss him, but when the other man laid him down on their shared bed with a very clear intent of making love to him, he knew he couldn't do it.

"I think," he murmurs softly as not to disturb the man currently busy undoing his coat, "I don't want to disappoint you, but I don't think what we're trying to do right now is possible."

He doesn't get much of a reply other than a hand caressing his cheek and a "we don't have to do this if you don't want to." And hell, he does want to, he's just afraid to disappoint his lover if he can't.

Oshare shakes his head furiously and pulls his boyfriend, who is still remarkably fully dressed, close. He smiles up at the man, feeling a weird mix of emotions he can't quite describe.

"Sure, why not try." He doesn't feel uneasy per see, but he just knows this won't work. Yes, he can still feel touch, but it's not the same as what he could experience when he was still alive. It's not any less, just different in ways unexplainable, and... how could he still want him like that, when...

Just as his mind starts spiraling down into self-loathing, Oshare feels the soft touch again, a hand turning his head to face the man above him, who looks down on him with so much love it makes him want to cry.

He buries his hands in the long hair instead, feels the base of the other's horns as he's kissed and relaxes into it, his worries slowly but surely melting away. The touch of lips to his neck tickles, and Oshare chuckles, craning his neck for his lover anyway. The other's hands on his rib cage take him by surprise, however, and he jolts, letting out a surprised but not displeased gasp.

Between everything he realizes that there are bits and shreds of pleasure from this simple touch, and it occurs to him that he has never experimented with his own body like that. He was too... he didn't like it enough, didn't like what he's become enough to even consider trying. The person above him, however, doesn't seem to share his opinions on himself.

The kiss turns into a light bite, making Oshare shiver with a new kind of sensation he's sure he's never experienced before. The next one makes him sigh. He feels... warmer than before, that's for sure. He tugs on his boyfriend's hair and murmurs that he likes it, provoking the other to let out a sound of his own into the crook of his neck. Fingers splay across his ribs, taking in the feel of bone and for a second Oshare feels self-conscious again, but only for a second because then they hook into the gaps and it feels surprisingly, intensely good, makes him shake again and his bones produce a sound he'd have winced at if only he wasn't so busy being shocked out of his mind.

He lets out an embarrassing sound, somewhere between a squeak and a moan, and pulls his legs together, feeling heat coil where there's supposedly nothing but bone.

This isn't normal but he doesn't see why he should give a damn.

Oshare opens his eyes, not having even realized he's closed them, and sees his lover smile down at him. He opens his mouth to ask why, but instead lets loose a groan as deft fingers take a hold of a rib, the other hand sliding _into_ his rib cage to touch him from and inside and that's simultaneously the most bizarre and amazing thing he's ever felt. Somehow Oshare forces his teeth to click closed, suddenly ashamed of own reactions as he feels those hands explore and make him shiver.

"Don't tell me you _knew_..." The skeleton murmurs breathlessly, "There's no way you knew!"

"I didn't," he hears from above, breath hitching at the lower, huskier tone of the other's voice, "but I thought it would be worth a try." 

The hand that's inside of him grabs at his spine, making Oshare jolt. He tries to focus on something but the growing heat in his frame that's starting to feel like something _familiar_ , but it's not quite working. He knows he needs more of this.

"I’ll lose my mind if you keep at this!" he whines, eyes shut tight, sounding more scandalous than he means to.

"Good," he hears his boyfriend breathe as the other traces his fingers down his spinal cord, _lower_ , his breath catches again.

A touch to his hipbone causes Oshare to groan, back arching. The other's whole body follows his hand, and he puts both hands on Oshare's hips. He's really, _really_ sensitive down there, it's shocking.

"Do you think you could...?" He catches his boyfriend watching him from practically between his legs.

"I think so, yeah." Oshare murmurs, and the other's eyes light up.

There are more tentative touches, more sensations that make Oshare gasp. He tries to watch, but the other's hair is like a curtain and all he knows is that there are now both fingers and lips working between his trembling legs and he's so _so_ close to what he can only assume is orgasm he breaks into a litany of pleading whispers between increasingly loud moans.

He's surprisingly silent when he finally comes, jaws open wide in a soundless groan as his whole body shakes. It isn't the same, but in no way is it worse, and it makes him pull hard on the covers as wave after wave rolls over his frame.  

Oshare sits up slowly once he's coherent again, watching his boyfriend. The man still hasn't moved, holding Oshare's legs down lightly. For all he knows he might have started kicking. He moves the other's hair out of his face, looking him in the eyes.

"You're amazing," is all the skeleton can say before he's silenced by a kiss. The fire isn't gone from his lover's eyes, but he still lays them both down and spoons Oshare, pulling him close.

"But you still--" Oshare tries to move, but he's held gently in place, feeling a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Shh... We'll think about me soon enough."

Oshare doesn't mind a break if it's soon. He would hate it if he didn't get to reciprocate at all, though. Right now he's quite tired.

It might be a good idea to close his eyes for a moment...

**Author's Note:**

> In the words of the wise Krakido: "lagnus fully healed himself in saturn with the Power Of Friendship once so i think skeketons can breathe :p"


End file.
